The practice of using a signature that is handwritten is longstanding. As the role of computers, the Internet, and smartphones in commerce has increased, society's comfort with handwritten signatures remains, but the technology to produce electronic signatures that resemble handwritten ones has lagged. It remains very difficult to use a tool such as a smartphone, computer mouse, trackpad, or similar input device, to recreate the look and feel of pen-and-ink with which people are most comfortable. There is thus a need for a method by which electronic signatures can be created that resemble pen-and-ink signatures to facilitate people's comfort with commercial and personal transactions using such a signature.